1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method to fix a floor. Particularly to an apparatus and a method for fixing a floor where the flooring material has become separated from the subfloor and/or the surrounding flooring material by injecting a liquid adhesive between a flooring material and a subfloor via a drilled hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional methods for repairing a floor where the flooring material has become separated from subfloor, such as a concrete slab, usually involve removing the flooring material from the subfloor and cleaning both the subfloor and the flooring material, then reinstalling the flooring material. In some situations the flooring material cannot be reinstalled, which then requires finding matching replacement flooring material or replacing all the flooring material.
More recent methods for repairing a floor where the flooring material has become separated from the subfloor include delivering a liquid adhesive between the flooring material and the subfloor via a hole drilled in the floor while leaving the flooring material in place. The liquid adhesive is then allowed to set, thereby adhering the flooring material to the subfloor. A method like this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,890 “Method for Resetting Separated Tiles” which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety into this disclosure. This prior art however has the disadvantage of requiring specially designed adhesive injection devices, such as adhesive injection syringes, that require the user to fill the syringe themselves, which can be messy requiring cleaning of the injection device if it is to be used again. Additionally, the syringe itself can be costly. Additionally, this prior art uses an injection nozzle that is not adjustable or adaptable to different sized holes drilled in a floor. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to correct for the above disadvantages of the prior art.